


Five Ways to Tell Daniel and Cameron Apart In the Dark

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-26
Updated: 2006-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack can't help noticing.





	Five Ways to Tell Daniel and Cameron Apart In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: This was in response to Prompt Set #8 on the sg1_five_things community on LiveJournal. The first three items are gen - but the last two are smack dab in the middle of the gutter. Many thanks to my betas AnnO & Barb.  


* * *

1\. General O’Neill finally got the chance to go off world with ‘his’ team (doesn’t matter what the Pentagon says, SG-1 and everyone on it will always be his) and naturally everything went to shit. So much for the diplomatic cakewalk this mission was supposed to be. The host government proclaimed itself to be a utopia. The large group of armed men that attacked the negotiations appeared to disagree. Now SG-1 was double-timing it back to the gate, scrambling over the rocky terrain in the moonless night. Turning back to the graveled slope he’d just come up, Jack reached a hand out to help his team mate. By the silhouette, it was either Daniel or Mitchell. Grasping hand to wrist for a firmer grip, he felt the long fingers, calloused palms, and smooth skin and knew it was Daniel. Mitchell’s hands were softer and he had fine downy hairs on the insides of his wrist. Jack hauled Daniel up then went back on point, trusting Daniel to help the next person in line. Jack was breathing hard, his knees hurt, he had a stitch in his side, and he was grinning fiercely. God, he missed this.

2\. This time, the diplomatic cakewalk really WAS a diplomatic cakewalk. Still, itcouldn’t hurt to be cautious so Teal’c had first watch. As he lay awake that night in the communal sleeping quarters assigned to the men, Jack thought he wouldn’t mind a little gunfire, just to liven things up during the day. Maybe then he’d sleep better at night. Listening to the familiar huff and slight whistle that meant Daniel’s antihistamines were wearing off lulled him to sleep. The raspy inhale coming from Mitchell’s bunk was a new sound and it kept snapping him awake. Jack shifted again, punched the pillow back into shape and focused on the soothing sound of Daniel’s breathing. He was asleep within minutes. 

3\. Jack loped along the corridor of the SGC, not really hurrying. So what if he was already a few minutes late for the meeting with Mitchell and Daniel? Being a general had its perks. Having other people wait for you was one of them. When the lights in the corridor went out three feet from the door to Daniel’s lab, he barely paused, striding confidently into the pitch black room. He got a whiff of gun oil, aftershave and fabric softener. Stepping past Mitchell, he headed for the smell of old paper, coffee, and ‘bold spice’ deodorant. When the lights came up, he was standing a foot away from Daniel, smiling. Daniel smiled back. 

4\. Jack rested his head on Daniel’s inner thigh and nuzzled. The skin was so soft there and he loved the feel of it against his cheek. It made a nice contrast to the coarse hairs curling up around Daniel’s cock. Jack inhaled deeply enjoying the scent. Daniel smelled like pencil shavings with a musky undertone. Every time Jack had to empty the pencil sharpener in his office, he’d breathe in that mix of graphite and wood shavings and find himself half hard remembering Daniel. Mitchell, as Jack had recently discovered, smelled faintly of peanut butter which Jack found somewhat disturbing as it brought up memories of the PB&J sandwiches his mom would share with him as a special treat when he was little. As he nibbled at Daniel’s cock he wondered what his own privates smelled like and thought about asking Daniel. Then Jack’s cock disappeared into the wet warmth of Mitchell’s mouth. A long time later, when Jack could think again, he had forgotten the question. 

5\. Keeping his eyes closed, Jack knelt on the bed, listening. The sighs, the panting, the rustle of flesh moving slowly against the sheets, the moist sounds of flesh moving against flesh - everything seemed even more erotic when he couldn’t see what was happening. The rustling increased and Mitchell started a steady rhythm of groans. Jack moved his hand and Daniel made that needy whimper that only Jack could get from him. Both sounds went straight to his groin – he hadn’t been this hard in a long time. But that whimper? That went straight to his heart.


End file.
